User blog:Imouto-tan/Judith Robinson
Judith Robinson is the teacher of Astronomy and Astrology at the Royal Magic Academy and ex prize queen. Background Appearance Judith is a tall, young woman with shoulder-length, wavy platinum blonde hair and green eyes with long, feminine eyelashes. She also has a slender yet very curvaceous figure with large breasts. Her wavy hair reached down just below her bust and was rest on top of her breasts. Her side bangs were curved inwards to frame her cheeks. As the headmistress of a prestigious academy, Judith wears a formal uniform, though hers is a more form-fitting variation of the standard outfit. It consists of a white long sleeve shirt tucked underneath a partially unbuttoned (revealing her substantial cleavage), burgundy overcoat with prominent black and silver-colored lining. Underneath, she wears her underwear which is visible in plain sight. Judith also wears a black mini dress underneath that just barely covers her buttocks. She has a pair of thigh-high stockings, gold necklace, low-heeled black boots with metallic plates attached to the nose end. When out of uniform, Judith's attire is much more elaborate and girlish. She wears a flowing white mini-dress with a black sash around her waist, white stockings, and white high heels. Judith often brings along a white coat with fur ends on the sleeves with her. She also decorates herself with pearl accessories and visible makeup. Personality Judith is a friendly, upbeat woman who supports her student's research. She is respectful towards others though her friendliness puts her at a very comfortable attitude towards certain individuals, regardless of their authoritative statuses or actual relationship with her. She is also a good cook, but took a scientific approach while cooking. Before the London Bombing, she became interested in Japanese cuisine. She is a woman full of feminine charms and enchanting mature beauty. Judith has an unusual preference for red bean paste, putting a lot of it in her alcoholic drinks or daytime snacks. Powers Union Magic: Milky Way- Milky Way is Judith's very own original magic that not even Hibiki Units can copy, it summons a geometry pattern of light that spreads out in radial waves around Judith. The vicinity becomes a pitch black darkness with Judith as the center, countless lights shine in the surroundings. It is a powerful Magic based around astronomical objects, such as meteors, stars and black holes. While using her full power, Judith can change the appearance of the environment similarly to the spatial domain beyond the Earth. Furthermore, she can create movable objects that replicate planetary bodies. Judith generates and manipulates the light and energy from the sun, moon, and stars from her body and uses it against her enemy. This ability has few more moves such as: *Solar Wind: She summons a powerful gust of corona gas that surpasses one million degrees and rains down on her enemies and burns them down thoroughly. *Cosmic Judgement: She summons highly concentrated beam of UV radiation that is usually absorbed by the atmosphere and rains down directly on enemies and burns them to nothing. *Apollo's Shield: A vortex of light spreads itself out like a canopy to block and absorb solar and light attacks. *Cosmic Illusion: Judith uses her mana to fire a devastating shock wave, that surrounds her opponent making them incapable of escaping. Then, as she opens an inter-dimensional gate, the cosmic waves forces the imprisoned enemy's body through it. While within the parallel dimension, the opponent's mind is now under Sudith's complete control, and the Great Moe One known as, Cthugha, proceeds to torture them with cosmic illusions and impulses directed at their nervous system. Said illusions are so powerful that the enemy is incapable of distinguishing them from reality, and the pain they suffers breaks their mind and spirit completely. *Soprano Nova: Judith gathers thousands upon thousands of stars condensed into a single blast, powerful enough to atomize enemies from the inside. *Ballad of the Stars: When Judith recites the incantation, the 88 constellations of the sky come down as spheres and bestow their power upon her. Judith then aims at their intended target and releases the energy gathered into a tremendous attack. *Galaxy Slash: While equipped with the Cosmic Blades, Judith utilizes her swords and dashes herself towards the opponent, swinging the swords with brute force cutting the space before them. This attack is always faster than her opponent no matter what. *Cosmic Archer: Judith creates multiple arrows and fires them at their targets, the arrows homing in on them and exploding upon contact. Judith can fire the arrows with pinpoint precision to the point where they negate another projectile attack on impact. To do this, she charges the arrows with a sufficient amount of power and fires them to strike an incoming projectile. Judith can fire up to 2,100 shots consecutively. *Celestial Beam: Judith charges gold and pink energy that appears to be cosmic in nature. Once enough energy has been charged, it is fired towards Judith's target and creates a massive explosion upon impact. Judith is also able to cause pink-colored Magic projectiles to rain down in the vicinity of the target. The damage caused by the projectiles is strong enough to destroy the surrounding terrain, leaving a large crater in its midst. *Stardust End: Judith attacks her opponent with a powerful and quick barrage of punches and kicks to the face. Then, she flies past the stunned opponent and turns around to knee them twice in the back of their head/neck before backflip kicking them away. Next, she lands on the ground and raises her left hand to charge a rainbow mana sphere. Finally, Judith turns around, crushes the sphere in the palm of her hands, throws the scattered energy blast, which has a delayed effect around 3 seconds, but finally disintegrates the opponent from the inside. *Moon Gravity Control: Judith can also freely control lunar eclipses and rules over the satellite's gravity. By manipulating the moon's gravitational pull she can cause the ocean tides to rise and submerge the lands in a huge wave, beings stated to be capable of sinking the entire island of Japan. Additionally, any plant or animal affected by the moon’s gravitational pull can be influenced by Judith, including the instincts at the foundation of their minds. This allows her to control swarms of bugs and crabs, but it can also affect the emotions of more complex creatures like Cat and Cu Sith, animal fairies. *Planetary Projectiles: Judith creates eight objects that represent each planet of the Solar System. They hover around her for a brief moment before aligning themselves in front of her body. Each object emits a red, orange or gold light that engulfs it completely. Afterwards, they launch themselves in a straightforward path unless rebounded off of an obstacle strong enough to endure their power; during such an occurrence, the objects dissipate into a stream of shimmering particles. They quickly reform themselves within seconds to their original appearances. Techniques *Bust Punch: The user charges her fist with Explosive Bust Force and strikes the opponent. The larger the user's bust the more damage that the punch does. *Breasts Flash: Judith takes off her shirt and flashes her breasts at the opponent, causing them to have a heart attack and die. If the opponent is another female, they instead throw their weapons (if they have any) and stomp their heels in jealousy. *Hip Poke: While she only nudges her opponent, it is strong enough to send them flying a few meters away. *Split Flip Kick: Judith somersaults forwards with a flaming kick directed at her opponent. Then Judith performs another somersault leap to stomp on the opponent's abdomen while they're still on the ground. *Murderous Thighs: Judith grabs her opponent between her thighs, flip them over, then shoot them with a mana blast. *Hip Killer: She grabs her opponent's head tightly with her legs while lifting herself off the ground with her arms. The opponent has their face pressed into her crotch and (substantial) chest while she apathetically looks at them. *Healing Therapy: She gently embraces her foes' head, causing them to lose their will to fight. *Heavenly Arch: She grabs the opponent's head and places it between her thighs, she then secures the head by wiggling causing slight damage, finally jumping into the air with the opponent's head directly under her butt, and falls to the ground in a sitting position slamming the her victim's head on the ground while smashing their face with her butt. *Rainbow Hit Rush: Punches her opponent two times and then slams him or her with her butt. *Butt Attack: Judith turns and kicks off the ground hitting the enemy with her butt. This attack will temporarily stun enemies but it's not very accurate. *Breast Hypnotism: By swinging her breasts. Those who witness it will be paralyzed, and unable to move. As such Judith will instantly finish them. The one major drawback of the technique however is that Judith has stated overusing the technique causes her breasts to sag. *Hip Drop Guillotine: The technique with a massive power focused on her ass. Judith jumps to target her opponents' nape as if she beheads them. *Boin Special: A four part move consisting of: a rolling turn, into a Straight Jacket Suplex, into Multiple powerbombs (three to be exact), followed by a Spin-out powerbomb, and concludes with a Heel Hook. *Heart Beatdown: Judith does a knee strike, followed by a kick, which is then repeated for the other leg, then ended with a heel drop. *Calamity: The ultimate offensive strike of Judith that guarantees death to all enemies. She summons a massive sphere of crimson energy over her head and then brings it down, obliterating her opponent and everything it touches. The impact can crush an entire planet even at only 30% power output, but Judith can adjust it in a way so that it only affect her opponent. *Piercing Fang Butt: Judith simply attacks her opponents while pushing them far enough. *Piercing Fang Bust: After blocking the opponent's attack with her chests, Judith then pushes them with a great force. Abilities Immense Magical Power: Being in possession of the strongest Active magic in England, with a past full of strict training and studying, Judith has a nearly unlimited amount of mana. Despite having a lot of confidence in his own skill, Dante was instantly paralyzed the moment Judith first appeared, knowing for certain that there was no chance of victory if he were to go against Judith. In combat, her magic capacity is revealed to be even greater than expected. She uses a lot of powerful attacks that require a lot of mana, but does not show any signs of exhaustion. Martial Arts Expert: Having received intense training while still in the Foo Fighters, she is well-versed in hand-to-hand combat and other kinds of martial arts. She is on par with Vera Arcturus. *Ultimate Combined Martial Arts: Over the years, Judith developed a type of martial arts for herself called the "Ultimate Combined Martial Arts". This type of martial arts utilizes deadly speed, power and accuracy to exploit the weaknesses of the opponent. The basic combo is a barrage of attacks with great speed from all angles toward the opponent, then finishing with a powerful strike propelled by the momentum gained from earlier strikes. Spells Shadow Trap: Judith creates void zones which send any one standing in them several kilometers in the air Thunderstorm: A spell where Judith summons a thunderstorm that strikes down lightning as it flies about the local area. Powerful, but it isn't very accurate. Twilight of the Gods: After shouting "Disappear into history!", Judith will fire an immensely powerful blast of raw magical energy that bypasses all conceptual defenses, magical resistance, and cannot be negated unless the Ultimate Nemesis is used. This blast obliterates theory, dreams, concepts, reason, imagination, existence, hope, despair, and strategy. Even a glancing blow was potent enough to injure Ultimate State Vera. All kinds of concepts are useless against it, and Judith can choose what she wants to destroy. It can be body or soul, the magic of others, and so on. It kills and destroys all, even air. Petrification: She turns enemies to stone. But only works on the enemies who look into Judith's eyes. Equipment Cosmic Blades: A pair of ethereal blades; peach colored beams of magical energy which are extended directly from the palms of her hands that she can summon through sheer willpower, she can change their length and size (to at least several hundred meters in length) and can supposedly tear through any magical barrier. In addition to this, Judith can summon multiple blades to impale the opponent at once. The Cosmic Blades allows Judith to absorb elemental attacks while guarding with them and she can release them back at the opponent. The attacks that have been absorbed are stored as charges. Initially, the Cosmic Blades can only hold three charges, but the number of charges able to be held increases with the number of times the ability is used. One charge is accumulated for each elemental attack. Judith's swords can each only absorb one element at a time. This means that if Judith's sword absorbs a different attack than the one she was charging up, the previous charge disappears. Absorbing an elemental attack reduces the damage from that attack to 0, regardless of the attack's power. The Cosmic Blades can absorb the heat of a thousand suns with ease. Weaknesses Trivia Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet